Te odie, te conoci y te ame, es el mismo
by claudia5
Summary: Draco y Hermione, tarde o tempreno el SUSODICHO tiene q amar a alguien, no creen ?, claro q Hermione no puede ser, o si ?dejen reviews please!Üxoxo


Te odie, te conocí y te ame. (por Claudia x.o.x.o)  
  
Harry nunca habría creído que pudiera existir un chico al que detestara mas que a Dudley, pero eso era antes de haber conocido a Draco Malfoy(¬ .¬).Sin embargo, Griffindor, en el 6to curso, solo compartía con los de Slytherin la clase de pociones, dos horas, dos veces a las semana, pero no solo Harry se alegraba de eso, también ese alto chico pelirrojo que lo detestaba aun mas que Harry...Un día muy temprano, se dirigían a la clase de pociones: Harry, Ron y Hermione, cuando oyeron gritos y risas provenientes del pasillo cercano a las mazmorras... .- Las chicas mas bonitas y distinguidas de Hogwarts están en Slytherin.- Presumían Pansy Parkinson y otras chicas que veían aproximarse a Hermione, y dirigiéndole rápidamente una mirada despectiva. -Por favor , pero como nos pudimos olvidar de Granger, si su belleza es inigualable .- prosiguió Pansy. Continuando Draco Malfoy, acercándose, inclinando su cabeza y alzando la ceja.- ¿Es verdad Granger, que todas las sangre sucia y que descuidan su imagen para después tratar de sorprendernos en un gran baile?.- En ese momento la cabeza de Hermione se lleno de muchas cosas con las cuales se podía defender, pero como tenia costumbre de dejar hablándolos, se acercó hacia Pansy y a Malfoy, dirigiéndoles una mirada de despojo y coraje, pero seguido oyó la voz chillona de Pansy. .- Pero Draco, ¿A quien podía sorprender ella con ese pelo enmarañado? si espantaría a cualquiera.- Las risas en el pasillo, hicieron que Ron perdiera el control. -Cállate!!.- grito Ron dejando a todos callados (ah esto fue rápido, antes de que empezara la clase de Snape).- ¿Con el hecho de que tu y Malfoy son novios tienes que comportarte como una cabra pedante?... y si hay alguien que necesita sorprendernos eres tú- dijo Ron,- desapareciendo tu horrible rostro de perro callejero suplicando atención .- En ese momento las risas de los Griffindor comenzaron a estallar, dejando callada a Pansy y a Draco. Seguida por la voz de Snape...- Cállense!!! Porque tanto ruido, Finnigan cállate !!!!10 ptos. menos para Griffindor, si no se callan... Comenzando la segunda hora en las mazmorras... Harry y Ron oyeron la risa seca y tonta de Crabbe y Goyle...- Se imaginan a Granger y a Weasley en un futuro, ja!, pobres perdedores, que será de ellos.- Pero en ese instante, Ron tomó su varita levantándose del asiento...pero Hermione lo detuvo con la cara muy colorada .- No hace falta Ron, yo me encargo.- Sin perder un minuto, ella se acerco y dio a Malfoy una gran bofetada .- Tirandoló de su asiento.- -¡¡ Que estas loca Granger!!, ¡¡ Que diablos te pasa ?.- dijo él, gritando para que Snape se diera cuenta. ¡¡ Que fue eso srita. Granger !! Se quedará castigada por su falta de buen juicio ante la clase y 30 ptos. menos para Griffindor . Hermione sabia que si decía algo para defenderse, podía meter en mas problemas, por lo que decidió quedarse callada. Pasaron 20min.para que la clase terminara. Después Harry, Ron y Hermione se dirigieron a el Gran Comedor. Al otro día en la mañana...Hermione se había sujetado el cabello con un listón azul peinándose muy bien su fleco, lo que hacia que se viera muy bien...(ja, para corregir su imagen, aunque ella sabia que eso para ella no era importante) - No puedo creer que Malfoy, pueda ser tan injusto, egoísta, pero un día de estos me va a conocer y no me voy a quedar callada y lo voy a meter en un gran lío, y también a esa tonta de Pansy.- dijo Hermione realmente enfadada, .- Y se paró de la mesa de la mesa tomando su fila de libros. .- Pero a donde vas Hermione, no has desayunado.- le dijo Ron .- .- Y que, a nadie le importa..- Dijo ella marchándose con las lagrimas en los ojos. .- Maldito Malfoy.- Dijo Harry...Mientras Hermione se dirigía hacia la biblioteca, pero se encontró con lo que menos necesitaba, con Draco. Ella lo miro con ganas de matarlo.- ¿Granger, a donde vas?.- dijo él con una sonrisa sarcástica (aah, Draco esta muy alto, lleva el cabello un poco alborotado y con ropa negra de bajo de su túnica verde *.*,y tiene 16 años(*.*) ..- Que te importa idiota.- contesto ella . De pronto se dio cuanta que él la seguía.- -¿Que demonios quieres, eh?, ¿Ya me arruinaste ayer el día, que pretendes con todo esto, ehh ?.- Cálmate Granger , solo voy a la biblioteca, la profesora McGonagall, se entero de lo de ayer y me encargo tarea a mi también. Eso a Hermione le pareció justo, después se quedó callada y siguió caminando hacia la biblioteca. Después de unas horas de estar leyendo y escribiendo, Hermione se paró por unos cuantos libros mas, Draco se había sentado al otro extremo de la misma mesa(solo había una, ok ?, muy largaaa).Hermione había pedido permiso para poder solicitar libros del área restringida(una área muy obscura y solitaria), pero el libro que estaba buscando ella, era el mismo que necesitaba Draco, pero él no había pedido permiso; dado que el y ella era los únicos en la biblioteca, le dijo .- Granger, búscame este libro ''Grandes eventos mágicos del siglos XX''.- le ordenó Draco. Pero Hermione soltó una risa burlona. .- ¿Si Malfoy? y tu cuando harás algo por mi, eeh? Nunca verdad? .- Terminó Hermione algo contenta de que Malfoy no pudo contestarle nada, pero Malfoy entró sin permiso alguno, y para demostrarle que nunca iba a aceptar un no.- Oye, que haces aquí.- Dijo ella que estaba tratando de alcanzar el libro que estaba muy alto para ella.- El no contesto, y le bajo el libro que estaba tratando de alcanzar Hermione, pero se resbaló y cayó en ella, los dos por primera vez estuvieron muy cerca, sus narices estaban a dos centímetros de tocarse, ella llegó a distinguir los ojos grises de Draco y él pudo ver que detrás de los libros se encontraba una chica muy bonita, Aah, si el cabello de Draco era despeinado rozaba las mejillas de Hermione, pero Draco parecía sorprendido y también pudo distinguir la cara de Hermione. En esos 10 segundos los dos olvidaron por completo todas las diferencias entre cambiaron las miradas de asombro y cada uno vio los labios del otro...pero un ruido hizo que regresaran a la realidad, eran Ron y Harry que buscaban a Hermione.- Lo siento , toma el libro y perdón por lo de ayer.- Con estas palabras salió Draco de la biblioteca corriendo muy confundido. .-¿Hermione, que hacia aquí Malfoy?.- dijo Ron viendo que Hermione se enderezaba correctamente. .- Hermione!!! Te hizo ó dijo algo ese idiota. ¿Estas bien? dijo Ron.- enojado .-¿Estas bien Hermione?.- preguntó Harry preocupado, pero no tan enojado exaltado como Ron... .- Eh !, ah no solo estaba buscando un libro .- Dijo Hermione también confundida.- Pero que pasó .- preguntó ella.- Solo veníamos a buscarte para la clase de Herbologia.- contestó Harry. Aah, si .ó su cabello despeinado rozarle las mejillas, pero Draco parecía sorprendido y también pudo distinguir la cara de Hermione. En esos 10 segundos. Los dos olvidaron por completo todas las diferencias. (Esta fue una pequeña introducción a mi songfic, ahora entre cada (**)va a venir una pequeña parte de una canción, se llama "historia de amor" la canta Atómica, un grupo nuevo, j¡j¡j¡ !!!! ¬_¬****) Hermione no pudo concentrarse todo la clase de Herbologia pues se había quedado pensando en lo que había pasado con Malfoy, por primera vez no vio el rostro de un chico déspota sino de lo contrario, por que, cuando reaccionó y que pasó para que le pidiera disculpas. Terminó esa clase y comenzaron otras, ninguna en las que pudiera volver a ver el rostro de Draco. Hasta que llegó la hora de la comida. Mientras Ron hablaba de Quidittch (que por cierto, ya esta en el equipo) Hermione, que estaba comiendo con la cabeza agachada, de repente sintió una mirada que la llamaba. Era Draco Malfoy, la estaba observando muy seriamente, pero seguido ella vio que Pansy lo estaba sosteniendo del brazo, el se dio cuanta de que ella había visto eso, y apartó el brazo de Pansy y agachó el rostro. Que pasaba? Draco nunca la había mirado así. Esa tarde Hermione regresó a la biblioteca a terminar su castigó, pero en el área restringida se encontraba Draco de espaldas a ella, (sin la túnica negra solo de negro *.* y con caballo despeinado) callado leyendo el libro que necesitaba Hermione.- ¿Malfoy me permites el libro, porfavor ?.- preguntó ella.- El se volvió hacia ella mirándola inclinando la cabeza y alzando las cejas. .-¿Porque?.- Preguntó él. .-¿Porque, que?.- Contestó Hermione. .-¿Porque pasó lo de en la mañana?.- dijo Draco. Hermione se desconcertó. .-¿Te arrepientes de algo?.- dijo ella esperanzada. .- Bueno, yo solo quería terminar con esto y decirte que siento haberte metido en problemas...y ...no, no me arrepiento de lo que pasó.- terminó el chico. .- Draco, solo quiero que me respetes.- Dijo ella. El se paró acercándose a ella de espaldas y le dijo : .- Entonces discúlpame.- Con esas palabras Draco se marchó, dejando a Hermione sola en la Biblioteca.  
  
*** Voy a creer en ti y voy a olvidar todo el pasado, pero esta vez será la ultima vez, pues ya no habrá ninguna siguiente, y no creerás que será como antes fue, ahora tendrás te irte ganando mi corazón...Vas a tener que protegerme mas, sin lastimar mis sentimientos y levantar lo que se destruyó y construir una historia de amor***  
  
Pasaron dos días y las cosas entre ellos estaba igual, hasta que un día estaba Hermione platicando con Harry, Ron, Ginny y los gemelos Weasley(ellos tienen unas lindas novias, traviesas al igual que ellos) en el Gran Comedor , hasta que se acercó por primera vez Draco con Crabbe y Goyle a la mesa de Griffindor,y dirigiéndose hacia Hermione. .- Toma Pansy dejaste esto en la biblioteca el otro día.- dijo Draco, entregándole su listón azul, pero sin darse cuenta que le había dicho a Hermione , ¡¡ Pansy !! . Todos los Griffindors que estaban ahí sentados se dieron cuanta del gran error que había cometido Draco. Él después de descubrir su GRAN error solo agachó su cabeza y puso una mano sobre su cara para después salir corriendo... Mientras todos se reían y comentaban de lo sucedido, Ron solo fruncía el entre cejo mirando a Hermione enojado, pensando porque Malfoy le había dicho Pansy a Hermione y por que iba a tener Malfoy el listón de ella...Cuando Harry, Ron y Hermione se iban a ir a la sala común de Griffindor,oyeron una voz que gritaba.- Harry, Harry.- Para sorpresa de Harry era Cho. .- Hola Harry como estas puedo hablar contigo.- Claro contestó poniéndose totalmente rojo... Mientras que Harry platicaba con Cho, Ron y Hermione se dirigieron a la sala común... -¿Hermione, que pasa con Malfoy?- Pregunto Ron.- .- Nada, Ron , porque.- .- Es que ya no se llevan como antes.- contesto él algo ruborizado. .- No Ron, es que nunca nos llevamos.- contesto Hermione, pero Ron agachó la cabeza con la esperanza de que Hermione le dijera mas. .-¿Pero por que me preguntas eso Ron?- preguntó Hermione .- Es que me preocupas Hermione, eres...bueno ...mi amiga ...y bueno Malfoy, se a estado comportado extraño últimamente contigo y ...bueno y a Harry y a mi ya no nos molesta y eso es algo extraño, ¿sabes?...bueno olvídalo...nose porque estoy diciendo esto.- terminó el, caminando hacia su dormitorio. Pero Hermione lo detuvo. .- Espera Ron, ehh, gracias, yo se que tu me quieres...claro.. como una amiga y que por eso te preocupas por mi, pero no... yo se que Malfoy , lo que sea que esta tramando no va cambiar las cosas.- Hermione terminó diciendo esto con la cara roja y sin mirar a Ron a los ojos, pero levantó la cara y vio que Ron la miraba con una sonrisa muy picara de lado y alzando las cejas.- Buenas noches, Hermione.-..........  
  
*** Voy a confiar, intentar, una vez mas y así sabrás cuanto te quiero...Pero esta vez darás todo de ti y así tal vez me quede contigo*****  
  
Era martes en la mañana. Cuando Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, los gemelos Weasley(y sus novias), Ginny y otros conocidos de Griffindors bajaron a desayunar, en el camino vieron bajar a unos de Slytherin, entre ellos Draco Malfoy, que se reía con Crabbe y Goyle. Cuando Draco vio a los de Griffindor, solo buscó entre ellos la cara de Hermione, cuando la encontró solo la miró y con pena agachó la cabeza dejando de sonreír, ella en ese momento también apareció una cara muy nerviosa en ella y la agachó igualmente.  
  
Un día a la hora de cenar en el Gran Comedor Dumbledore, les dio un aviso a los alumnos: - Buenas noches, antes de comenzar la cena, quisiera mencionarles les algunos sucesos importantes que se llevarán acabo en las próximas semanas, primero quisiera informales que la próxima visita a Hogsmade es el viernes a las 13 horas... En segundo me gustaría informarles que el ministerio de magia organizó como recompensa a los estudiantes mas destacados de las escuelas mas importantes de magia, se llevará a cabo un viaje a Italia y Francia, para los mejores alumnos de las siguientes clases, esas son : Transformaciones, Herbologia, Defensa contra las artes obscuras, Aritmacia.- Los murmullos entre los alumnos empezaban a surgir. - Solos dos alumnos podrán entrar en cada materia, esta claro que solo los alumnos mas destacados en estas materias podrán entrar, tienen un mes para que los alumnos que deseen ir a este viaje se pongan al corriente para los exámenes, Gracias, pueden empezar !!.- Dumbledore terminó con esto y todos empezaron a cenar. Los de Griffindor comentaban en entre ellos: Seamus comentaba muy entusiasmado.- Se imaginan si yo me gano ese viaje. .- Yo se que para mi abuela será una gran noticia si voy, lo malo es que no se en que materia voy muy bien .- Dijo Neville. .- Sería fabuloso ir no creen, yo no conozco París y me mucho gustaría ir, ¿ A ti no te gustaría Harry ?.- le pregunto muy contento Ron . . Si la verdad si Ron.- contestó Harry.  
  
Pasó una semana para que la mayoría de los alumnos de Hogwarts presentarán los exámenes. Y una noche antes de la visita a Hogsmade, dieron los resultados de los chicos que irían al viaje, para la clase de Transformaciones escogieron a una chica de Ravenclaw y otro chico de Slytherin, habían también pensado en Hermione pero ella fue pensada para la materia de Aritmacia junto con Draco Malfoy , que seria el único que entraría en dos materias(Pociones, su padre había conseguido que entrará en las dos materias), para la materia de Defensa contra las artes obscuras Harry y Ron fueron los ganadores escojidos por Fleur Delacour que era la profesora de esa materia, Neville fue el ganador de Herbologia junto con una chica de Slytherin . Los profesores titulares de estas materias llamaron a los ganadores y los juntaron para darles las siguientes instrucciones: Buenas Tardes los hemos reunido aquí para comunicarse las indicaciones de este viaje, bueno eso no solo consiste en ir a conocer estos maravillosos lugares sino también tienen que convivir con sus compañeros de otras casas. 2do. Tienen que ir a los museos, iglesias, otros colegios para después contestar algunas pruebas que se les pondrán después del viaje...la organización va a quedar así: Los ganadores de la materia de Aritmacia, en este caso la señorita Granger y el señor Malfoy.- Malfoy y Hermione se dirigieron miradas nerviosas.- Deberán seguir estas reglas y cuidar el uno del otro, entendido, y así en las demás materias. Queda prohibido salir de noche después de las 11:00 , Van a tener un receso de 3 horas para comer y comprar lo que Uds. quieran, hago hincapié en la señorita Granger y el señor Potter, que como saben conocen mas del mundo muggle y podrán guiarlos y enseñarles varias cosas. Bueno termino con esto y no me queda mas que decirles que guarden su compostura en los siguientes días y en el transcurso de la semana se le informará a sus padres de esto, bueno se pueden retirar.  
  
Y así esperaron hasta la salida a Hogsmade, Harry, Ron y Hermione desayunaban en el Gran Comedor: - No les había dicho nada, pero el otro día Cho me dijo me invitaba a tomar una cerveza de mantequilla, y después podríamos dar un paseo, y la verdad estoy algo nervioso, y si me gustaría ir con ella.- Dijo Harry poniéndose rojo y mirado a Hermione de reojo. - Harry, ¿Por que no le dices a Cho Chang la verdad?, de que te gusta.- Dijo Hermione muy seria . - Estas loca Hermione, que crees que Harry se le va a aventar a una chica tan rápido, no tiene que esperarse a que ella de el primer paso, verdad Harry.- pero Harry no contestó y tenia una sonrisa muy picara en la cara, el chico al parecer estaba algo incomodo y contento... Pero Hermione contestó muy seria con ese tema. .- Harry no esta siendo aventado Ron, solamente esta siendo sincero con ella, y así el y ella podrían saber si puede haber mas que solamente una amistad entre ellos, ¿ No crees Harry?.- .- Si Hermione, eso voy hacer solamente que Ron tiene razón en algo, no puedo llegar así a preguntarle mejor me voy a esperar a ver que pasa, ¿ no crees? .- Si me parece bien Harry. .- Y tu Hermione,¿ Qué pasa contigo no quedaste con Vicky otra vez en Hogsmade? .- No, Ron no quede con Víctor , porque ya esta muy ocupado y bueno, desde que le dije que no tantas veces, creo que se enojo conmigo o algo así,- dijo Hermione. .-¿ Hermione porque tu nunca nos cuantas nada de los chicos que te gustan?, Por que solo supimos de Krum.- pregunto Ron. .- Será por que no te tengo tanta confianza y porque no hay chicos que considere que realmente sinceros y atractivos.- dijo Hermione defendiéndose. .- Hermione, tal vez no los conoces suficiente o no se han dado cuanta de quien eres.- dijo Harry amablemente mirando a Hermione.- .- Quizá... Fueron a Hogsmade esa tarde, la relación entre Harry y Cho iba muy bien pero no como él quería. Después ya faltaban menos días para el viaje...  
  
Faltaban unas horas para llegar a Francia y Hermione se encontraba sola un el compartimento, bueno cuando ella llego estaba sola, pero cuando despertó sintió la respiración de una persona que estaba al lado de ella, era Draco, Hermione se sorprendió viendo la cara de aquella persona tan cerca de ella, no podía creerlo, como pudo haber llegado ese chico que estuvo presente en el sueño de esa pequeña siesta que tuvo después de subir al tren, el parecía estar profundamente en su sueño, en ese momento que Hermione vio el rostro de Draco con el cabello rubio platinado en su cara, solo pudo confirmar lo que había estado temiendo: Cuando se encontraron en la biblioteca y se pudieron ver el uno al otro no solo lo dejo de ver como antes, a partir de ese momento ya dejo de sentir coraje a la hora de verlo, ella empezaba a sentir a lo que ella temía, lo que ella nunca había conocido, y en ese momento de verlo juntó a ella callado y tan atractivo, sintió muchas ganas de besarlo, pero no podía , lo que ella sentía seguramente iba a hacer totalmente diferente a lo que él, ella necesitaba una explicación a ¿porque estaba Draco en el mismo compartimento dormido con ella?. Ella no sabia que hacer así que decidió cambió de lugar(en el mismo compartimento pero en frente) y espero a que llegarán a París. ***** Y no creas que será como antes fue... ahora tendrás que irte ganando mi corazón..... ***** Cuando Draco despertó ya habían llegado a París y Hermione ya no estaba ahí ya había bajado con los demás profesores y alumnos, Draco bajó con cara de dormido y con el cabello alborotado. La profesora McGonagall comenzó: .- Señor Malfoy que bueno que ya despertó, estabamos informándoles a sus compañeros que el hotel donde se hospedarán es muggle y como ya saben queda estrictamente prohibido usar magia dentro y fuera de Hogwarts, bueno ahora iremos a el hotel donde se hospedarán.- Cuando termino de decir esto, Malfoy estaba con una mano es la cabeza inclinada y el cabello largo , mirando a Hermione. Ella presintió la mirada de él y agachó rápidamente su mirada. Llegaron a la recepción del hotel, ellos se sentaron cuando se acercó la profesora McGonagall y les informo a los alumnos el problema que tenían: .- Tenemos un problema de habitaciones, se a perdido la reservación de su habitación, Sr. Malfoy ¿ Quiere acompañarme por favor necesito hablar con usted, ¿Mire como usted esta participando en dos materias solo reservaron 5 habitaciones, solo queda mas remedio de que compartir la habitación con la srita. Granger, por que es la única que le puede ofrecerle que se quede, pero me preguntó, ¿ Le molesta , o quiere que sigamos tratando de encontrarle otra habitación ? .- .- No, claro que no me molesta, la chica se ha vuelto muy agradable...pero ¿profesora, Granger ya sabe?.- Terminó Draco...  
  
*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*° *°*°*°*°*°*°*° Esta fue la primera parte de mi songfic, la verdad se q no tiene mucha acción, pero la 2da. parte esta padrisima ya la escribí y como en 3 días espero publicarla, espérenla por favor, aquí esta un pequeño resumen de lo q va a venir... * Los chicos ya están en París, Draco y Hermione tienen una pequeña travesura en la alberca... Ron, Harry y Draco tienen mucho pegue! en París y Hermione se pone un poquitín celosa, pero Draco no tardará en quitárselo y ... nada mas, jiji, espérenlo, ok, byep!, Saludos y dejen reviews por favor, atte.: Srita. XØXØ (Claudia).  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** **************************************** 2do. Capitulo .  
  
.- Bueno Sr. Malfoy a decir verdad no le hemos preguntado, permítame un segundo, ¿ si ?. La profesora McGonagall se acercó hacia Hermione, y pidió un segundo para poder hablar con ella... .- ¿Hermione, te importaría compartir la habitación con otro de tus compañeros ? preguntó la profesora, esperando que ella dijera que si... .- Claro que no profesora .- dijo Hermione muy cortésmente. Cuando llegaron a la habitación, abrieron la puerta de la habitación, se encontraba Draco sentado en la cama con una sonrisa muy picara en la cara mirando a Hermione... .- ¿Que vas a compartir la habitación con él?, como porque, no ,no mejor tu duerme con Harry y yo ...con...con...con él.- Dijo Ron enojado y algo nervioso. .- No yo ni creas q voy a dormir contigo, prefiero dormir con...con ella.- Dijo Malfoy pensando lo q había dicho anteriormente. Hermione se sorprendió un poco de la respuesta de Draco, pero aun asi continuaron... .- Hermione ¿Con quien prefieres dormir, con Harry o con Malfoy ?.- Le preguntó Ron a Hermione, esperanza de q contestara con una respuesta obvia. .- Supongo q con Harry.- contestó ella con cara "muy resignada ".  
  
El día paso muy rápido y sirvió para q los estudiantes se instalarán. Eran ya las 12:30 de la noche, y Hermione se había quedado leyendo en la terraza de la habitación; se despertó para ponerse un suéter y vio a Harry y a Ron, se habían quedado dormidos con el televisor encendido, los tapo con una cobija q había ahí y se dirigió a el baño a la lavarse la cara, cuando terminó, no soportó la curiosidad y abrió la puerta q daba a la habitación de Malfoy. Pero no vio nada en la cama solo las sabanas mal acomodadas, acto seguido vio la cortina de la habitación q soplaba con un aire frío, paso a la habitación y se asomo por la terraza q daba a la piscina, entonces pudo distinguir en la planta baja del hotel, al chico q estaba buscando, Draco se encontraba sentado en una mesa, pensando y observando con curiosidad la piscina. Hermione sintió un pequeño cosquilleo, y decidió bajar con él... Estando abajo Hermione se paro a tras de el... .- ¿Qué haces aquí?, déjame solo.- dijo Draco con la mirada tímida y un poco colorado(el chico lleva unos jeans, una playera negra, una chamara gris y un sexy gorrito que le tapa la mitad de la frente, algo muggle no?) .- ¿Te sientes mal, te puedo ayudar en algo?.- dijo Hermione esperando q Draco se lo afirmara. El chico aguardo un minuto, se levantó de su asiento y empezó a caminar, Hermione lo iba siguiendo, él le contestó: .- ¿Cómo es la gente muggle ? .- preguntó el con la mirada baja. Ella se sorprendió por la pregunta pero le respondió amablemente. .- Por que me lo preguntas Malfoy - - Te voy a contar algo porque nose que hacer ni en quien confiar, pero bueno...tengo algunos problemas con mi padre quiere que...pertenezca a un grupo...muy peligroso, bueno... - ¿Quiere que seas mortífago ? - Se apresuró ella a decir. - Mmja -, asistió con la cabeza, - ...yo, por extraño que parezca no quiero, y aparte, no quiere que me enamore de ninguna chica porque dice que todas son unas convencieras, que solo con alguna chica que a el le parezca adecuada para mi, como Pansy Parkinson, pero la verdad no me parece una chica ... linda (¿ Cómo Draco Malfoy acababa de pronunciar la palabra linda? ) .- Terminó de decir esto muy rojo y mirando de reojo a Hermione que también estaba sorprendida por lo que Draco le había dicho, la chica no sabia como reaccionar, pero algo le vino a la cabeza y preguntó: ¿ Draco alguna vez te has enamorado ?.- Preguntó Hermione esperando un respuesta inmediata. Draco also rápidamente la cabeza y sorprendido le respondió: mmja, aun no!.- Draco sonreía coquetamente.- No puedo creer que tu me estés preguntando esto...Hermione!!...y gracias por permitir este ... espacio y compartirlo conmigo... y a propósito ¿sabes nadar?- Ella se sorprendio porque la habia llamado, Hermione, y porque le habia preguntado algo muy raro. 


End file.
